The N'Sync Files!!!!!!!!!
by Verbena
Summary: Yo wussup? I'm hangin' here in muh crib, writin' fanfics... and yo, this one's about how Mulder and Scully met N'sync!!!! yo, ya gotta read it!!


Title: The N'Sync Files!!!!!  
Author: Verbena, like, totally the #1 N'sync fan ever!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: The X-files is, like, not mine. It, like, belongs to those dudes at 1013 who do, uh, like, that stuff!!! Okay dudes, don't sue me 'kay?  
Summary: I just, like, got home from cheerleading camp and I like listened to N'sync all the way home and so I was like inspired to write this kewl fanfic. I've been working really really hard in my Englihs class to get my writting better and i think it payed off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One fine day Dana Scully walked into the FBI building thingy and went into Fox Mulders's room thing with the UFO poster thing on the wall. He was listening to N'SYNC!!!!!!  
  
"Hey Mulder are u like, listening to N'sync, man?" Scully asked him.  
  
"Uh no Scully this aint N'sync its Backstreet Boys."  
  
Scullys face was madness. "What dude!! No way man Backstreet Boys's like totally suck man."  
  
Mulder laughed with funny. "No no Scully, it's OK. Its not really the Backstreet Boys its N'sync. I luv them cuz there the bomb diggity bomb!!!!!"  
  
"Oh OK dude. Thas cool u know. I totally love, like, N'sync man."  
  
"So do I cuz there the bomb diggity bomb."  
  
Scully looked at him with confuse. "You said that already."  
  
"OK."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Scully was in her apartment dancing and singing to the groovy N'sync sounds from the N'sync CD her ma gave her for her birthday. Then she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door. It was Mulder.  
  
"Oh hey Mulder wussup man." She greeted with happy.  
  
"Hey Scully I have a suprise for you girl."  
  
Scully looked at him with puzzling looks. "What is it Mulder!!"  
  
He held up two tickets from behind his back and showed them to his red head agent lady. "Its tickets to go see N'sync!!!!!"  
  
Scully jumped up and down with excite. "Oh yay Mulder I'm so merry!!!! Yay yay yay! This is the bomb diggity bomb!"  
  
"Yeah it sure is, yo."  
  
Scully was so full of excite she kissed him on the cheek. Mulder grinned with blush.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the day of the concert!!!!!!! Scully was so happy she weared a tanktop thingie that was an N'sync tanktop. Mulder weared a N'sync shirt and had N'sync panties but he didnt tell nobody. They got to the concert and saw it and were happy cuz they were like in the first row. Then the concert ended. Then they were gonna leave but Scully got an idea.  
  
"Yo Mulder" She sayed. "hey since we are like FBI dudes we can like go up to them and say we need to investigate and then we will get to meet them!!!!!"  
  
Mulder got more happy then he was B4. "Wow Scully thats a good idea lets go."  
  
So they went to the place where N'sync was and they got to talk to them.   
  
"Uh so like were investigating a murder and stuff." Mulder explaineded.  
  
"Yo dudes we like, ain't murdered nobody!!" Justin said with defendment.  
  
"Oh yeah we know guys but we just need to ask some questins." Scully said in the form of a reply.  
  
"OK shoot" said Joey.  
  
"Well uh" Scully could not think of N E thing to say cuz there was really no murder!!  
  
Mulder talked tho. "OK dudes see there was this guy and he got killed."  
  
Lance looked around with confuse. "Yeah we know ok."  
  
Mulder got sweats on his head. "OK just makin sure dude."  
  
Mulder and Scully looked around with not knowing what 2 say.  
  
Finaly Scully talked. "OK dudes theres no murdur we just wanted to meet u guys. Ur not mad right."  
  
Chris shaked his head with no. "No yall its all good. If i wuz an FBI agent I'd do the saem thing cuz N'sync is the bomb diggity bomb, yo."  
  
Mulder and Scully and N'sync laugheded with happy. And they got to talkeding about things and Mulder and Scully went home with excite knowing that they just meeted N'sync. Then Mulder and Scully had sex THE END  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Note: This fanfic is a joke. If you haven't figured that out already, you need help. I was inspired to write this after watching a really hilarious MadTV sketch about an N'sync movie.]  
  
"We've been sanitized...  
we've been sterilized...  
our farts smell like bubblegum..."  



End file.
